La construcción de un sentimiento
by erickrush
Summary: Mikasa es salvada por una titan, y cuando se alista para ser un soldado entrata a un mundo completamente diferente descubriendo asi que, aquella titan que la salvo hace tiempo este mas cerca de lo que cree.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que estoy abierto cualquier opinion, comentario o sugerencia se los agradeseria, ya tengo escrita mas de la historia pero quiero poner esta parte como primer capitulo. espero les guste y gracias

Aclaro SNK no es mio, esta solo es una historia para entretenimiento de la gente.

Año 845 la humanidad enfrentaba a un gran enemigo, seres de inmenso tamaño a comparación de un humano común, este nuevo enemigo fue llamado Titán, los titanes llevaron a la humanidad al borde de la extinción, los humanos construyeron 3 enormes murallas, la muralla María, Rose y Sina gracias a estas murallas la humanidad vivió en paz durante 100 años, la vida dentro de las murallas era pacifica las personas Vivian por asi decirlo cómodamente, los espacios eran limitados , la comida era escasa en algunos casos, atardeceres amarillos y naranjas era común verlos, cielos estrellados y oscuros por las noches, si , la humanidad vivía bien, después de todo a comparación de vivir afuera con todos los titanes asechando era preferible vivir un encierro toda la vida.

Los humanos contaban con 3 potencias militares

1 Policía militar (encargados del Rey)

2 Equipo de reconocimiento (encargados de obtener información sobre los titanes)

3 Equipo Encargados de las murallas

Cada año se hacían convocatorias para ser soldados protectores de la humanidad y este año no sería la excepción.

-estas loco al querer entrar a la convocatoria para convertirte en soldado decía Mikasa, una chica de una estatura promedio, con ojos grisáceos que expresaban una gran tranquilidad, cabello negro brillante capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, fuerte como un pelotón entero y sobre todo hermosa

-no me importa tu opinión Mikasa, yo no quiero que algo como lo de hace 5 años se repita

(Flash Back) "acontecimiento"

Año 840

-rapido, rápido no debemos dejar que vayan a la muralla decía un capitán del equipo de reconocimiento

-son demasiados capitán los caballos no pueden ir tan rápido respondía su subordinado

-lanzen la bengala, que habrán la compuerta para poder pasar

La bengala se lanzo a unos cuantos km de distancia, lo que los soldados de la muralla pudieron ver

-abran la compuerta, cuando pase el equipo ciérrenlas de inmediato

La compuerta comenzó a abrirse lo cual noto el equipo de reconocimiento

-no que hacen es demasiado pronto para abrirlas, máxima velocidad todos aumenten la velocidad gritaba el capitán

El equipo llego pronto a la compuerta pero esta ya estaba a la mitad de su carrera

-maldición, es muy alto los titanes podrán pasar, bájenla, bájenla, bajen la compuerta grito el capitán lo más fuerte que pudo

-los soldados en la muralla lo pudieron escuchar notando asi que habían cometido un grave error que ya era tarde para corregir

El equipo llego al interior de la muralla con un ejército de titanes tras de ellos, la compuerta comenzó a aplastar a varios titanes que quedaron atrapados

-son demasiados la compuerta no podrá cerrar, en efecto la compuerta estaba comenzando a tener problemas, las enormes cadenas comenzaron a atascarse dejando pasar a los titanes que quedaron atrapados y posteriormente a los otros titanes que estaban tras ellos

-Rápido usen su equipo de 3D en los lugares más altos, no dejen que se adentren en la muralla mátenlos a todos gritaba el comandante

Era inútil los titanes comenzaron a devorar a la gente, el sonido de las navajas cortando, los fuertes estruendos de los cañones, los gritos de las personas todo era un total caos, era un infierno

Las casas comenzaron a colapsar, no había para donde correr o esconderse, las personas comenzaron a evacuar a la siguiente muralla, la humanidad estaba a punto de extinguirse

-Mikasa donde estas! Mikasa! Gritaba un joven llamado Eren, cabello corto color café, estatura promedio ojos con mirada fuerte. No puedo encontrarla Armin

Armin era un joven rubio con estatura baja complexión delgada y ojos azules profundos

-Eren es muy peligroso debemos ir con los soldados que están evacuando a la gente seguro Mikasa esta allá también date prisa

E-tienes razón

Mikasa que corría con todas sus fuerzas tropezó cayendo fuertemente torciendo su tobillo quedando tirada en el suelo

-alguien ayúdeme, gritaba fuertemente cuando un grupo de 3 titanes la divisaron acercándose rápidamente. Noo! Alguien ayúdeme por favor alguien, los titanes ya estaban a punto de alcanzarla cuando de pronto 3 grandes rayos se pudieron escuchar, Mikasa cerro fuertemente sus ojos, después de unos segundos los abrió nuevamente y miro a una enorme titán enfrente de ella, estaba de espaldas en una pose de lucha, observo como la titán dio una fuerte patada acabando de un golpe con los 3 titanes anteriores.

Mikasa quedo totalmente en shock al ver ese increíble suceso, la titán volteo su cabeza para mirar de reojo a la pelinegra, sintió como la titán la observaba era una mirada fuerte y fría podía ver el ojo de la titán azulgriaaceo, nunca había escuchado hablar de titanes mujeres por alguna razón ella me protegió estoy segura de eso, se decía asi misma la pelinegra.

La titán volteo la mirada para luego salir de la vista de Mikasa, la pelinegra observo todo el perímetro y pudo ver a lo lejos a otro enorme titán siendo atacado por los soldados y los otros titanes

Este titán es de un aspecto diferente se decía la pelinegra, parece tener algún tipo de material óseo cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, las balas de cañón no le afectan, pero el solo está atacando a los otros titanes, porque lo atacan los soldados? Ellos deben de estar con mucho miedo para darse cuenta

El enorme titán daba fuertes golpes a los otros titanes destrozando las cabezas de estos

-Miren arriba se podía escuchar gritar a la gente, Mikasa levanto la mirada y pudo ver a un gigantesco titán afuera de la muralla este estaba de espaldas

Todos los cañones se dirigieron hacia el comenzando a dispararle por todos lados

-el también es diferente, no tiene piel alguna es solo el sistema muscular y tendones

El gigantesco titán se dio la vuelta dejando ver su rostro, ojos pequeños con una enorme boca

, el titán levanto sus 2 brazos entrelazando sus manos, haciendo un solo puño y comenzó a bajarlo con una enorme fuerza, y asi estrello sus manos en el suelo acabando con los titanes que estaban abajo, el enorme golpe causo un fuerte terremoto lo que provoco que la compuerta se cerrara por completo

-rápido acaben con él se podía escuchar a los soldados

Mikasa volvió a reaccionar y sin explicación alguna se dijo a si misma, donde esta? Donde está la titán? La pelinegra miro por todos lados hasta que la pudo ver a lo lejos tratando de escapar de los soldados

-no! Que hacen el no es mala gritaba la pelinegra

Se escucho un fuerte ruido como si hubiera una enorme fuga de gas, Mikasa volteo y vio como el titán colosal expulsaba una gigantesca nube de vapor que se expandió por toda el área, nadie pudo ver nada durante unos 5 minutos, cuando se disperso los 3 titanes aquellos ya no estaban

-a donde te fuiste se dijo la pelinegra.


	2. una danza, dos miradas

-Si tu estas dispuesta a sufrir ese es tu problema, pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mencionaba Eren.

-lo he decidido también me uniré al equipo de reconocimiento mencionaba Armin.

-está bien, también me uniré decía Mikasa.

Y asi los 3 decidieron unirse a la convocatoria para convertirse en soldados.

Un tiempo después, ya en los recintos de entrenamiento militar todos los jóvenes estaban siento cuestionados por un comandante de aspecto aterrador que gritaba fuerte y firmemente.

-oye tu, quien eres y porque estás aquí?

-soy Armin Arlet y estoy aquí para ser de ayuda a la humanidad

-perfecto basura, serás comida de titán, oye tu, quien eres y porque estás aquí?

-soy marco y estoy aquí para proteger al rey

-caliente respuesta, solo olvidas una cosa, el rey no te quiere!

Marco era un joven de pelo corto con pecas y siempre tenía un sonrisa

Shadis continuaba con sus entrevistas agresivas con los reclutas hasta que algo llamo su atención, una de los reclutas estaba comiendo una papa quitada de toda vergüenza.

-olle tu, que diablos crees que haces?

-como usted puede ver, como una papa señor

-puedo ver que res retrasada, Shadis se quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro le grito a la chica,

-sal de mi vista, quiero que corras hasta que no puedas mas y si no lo haces te pondré un castigo mayor, la chica salió corriendo del lugar despavorida.

Mikasa observaba a todos en el área, nadie parecía tener idea de lo que hacen en ese momento, pero pudo ver a una chica de estatura baja, complexión delgada, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azulgrisaceos con una mirada fuerte y fría, piel color blanco pálido, era una chica realmente hermosa, por alguna razón Mikasa se sentía intrigada al ver aquella chica, la rubia miro a Mikasa fijamente lo cual noto la pelinegra volteando la mirada.

(Comienza a narrar Mikasa)

-Esa chica, por alguna razón siento que la conozco, siento que tengo algún tipo de conexión con ella. Mmmmmmmm debo estar cansada por el calor y toda esta gritadera.

Después de un tiempo las presentaciones terminaron, es un alivio, me sentía realmente cansada mentalmente (termina de narrar)

Todos(as) los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, se sentía algo incomodo estar ahí todas las chicas se miraban una a la otra, Mikasa buscaba a aquella chica pero no puedo divisarla.

-chicas es hora de la cena, mencionaba una chica alegre de ojos y pelo color café, muy risueña

-quien diablos eres tu? Se escucho decir a una chica muy alta, pelo corto color castaño con una mirada muy aguda y pecas en la cara.

-soy Sasha Braus y tu quien eres? Pregunto amablemente

-eso a ti no te importa, pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi nombre es Ymir

-espero que nos llevemos bien Ymir

-BAKA!

Sasha se puso triste por aquella respuesta de la pecosa y rápidamente una chica salió a su rescate

-eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Ymir menciono una chica de estatura baja, rubia con ojos azules celestes y un rostro digno de una princesa – creo que debes disculparte

-y quien rayos eres tu? Dijo Ymir

-soy Christa Renz un gusto

La pecosa se quedo mirando fijamente a la rubia y dijo

-está bien, suspiro y dijo – solo estaba bromeando, perdona Sasha, sonrió y se acerco Christa y le dio un abrazo muy ortodoxo.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y entro aquella chica que intrigaba a Mikasa, volteo a mirar a todas las chica, era una mirada bastante pesada, miro a Mikasa lo cual noto la pelinegra devolviendo la mirada a la chica y asi permanecieron por unos 5 seg hasta que la rubia dijo con un tono molesto

-tienes algún problema?

-no ninguno

-hey tu chica del mal carácter, identifícate, menciono la pecosa

La chica volteo y la miro fijamente

-Annie, no se metan conmigo y nos llevaremos bien,

-Cielos y yo soy la mal educada, dijo Ymir

-en fin es hora de la cena chicas, dijo Sasha para liberar la tención del lugar.

-si vamos tengo mucha hambre dijo Christa

-tu la de la bufanda roja ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dijo la pecosa

-Mikasa, y salió de los dormitorios.

Ya en el comedor todos los chicos y chicas estaban ingiriendo sus respectivas cenas

Todos se miraban unos a otros, se sentía un ambiente extraño en el comedor que hacía sentir incómodos a todos.

-Reiner, creo que deberíamos terminar pronto y marcharnos esta gente está muy tensa, mencionaba un chico llamado Bertolt, pelo corto color negro con una expresión pacifica en el rostro, muy alto de hecho el más alto de todos ahí

-Tienes razón Bert, creo que deberíamos irnos decía Reiner un joven con una excelente condición física y mental, complexión robusta y rubio

Los dos terminaron y de marcharon del lugar, cuando un chico de pelo café con una expresión algo irritante dijo

-Miren chicos esos dos son bastante sospechosos, me atrevería a decir que causaran problemas

-de que estás hablando Jean? Estas imaginando cosas decía un joven llamado Marco

Pelo corto color negro, con un rostro algo tímido y pecas en la cara carácter apacible

-si Jean tu solo estas buscando problemas, no estés inventando rumores mencionaba un chico llamado Connie, estatura baja, con falta de razón, sin pelo y una mirada desconcertada

-ya verán esos dos no me inspiran confianza.

Al día siguiente continuaron su duro y largo entrenamiento, se comenzaban a ver los grupos de personas con los que trabajarían, Armin, Eren y Mikasa., Ymir y Christa,. Marco y Jean., Bertolt y Reiner., Sasha estaba con Ymir y Christa debes en cuando al igual que Connie con Jean y Marco y por ultimo Annie, ella era una persona que le gustaba la soledad, casi nunca se le veía con compañía era un poco extraño.

Asi comenzaron su preparación para convertirse en soldados, tomaron rutinas para estar en condición, lagartijas, cantadillas, levantamientos y equilibrios eran cosas típicas en los entrenamientos, el lugar era árido y desolado con un sol abrazador cosa que hacía más difíciles las cosas, los jóvenes reclutas eran bastante competidores a excepción de una, Annie

A ella le daba igual hacer los entrenamientos a comparación de otra chica, Mikasa, ella era una genio literalmente, era buena en todo lo que se proponía, nadie pensaría que pudiera perder en algo, pero nadie se esperaría que…

-Leonhardt estoy cansado de tu actitud, decía enfurecido el comandante Shadis, mientras que la rubia solo lo miro indiferente

-¿Cuál es el castigo señor? Menciono

-Te pondré en ridículo frente a la mejor, Ackerman! Ven hacia aquí

Mikasa se dirigió a donde el comandante

-¿Qué ocurre señor? Menciono la pelinegra desinteresada

-Dale una lección a Leonhardt, no te contenga. Si puedes ganarle 2 veces seguidas Leonhardt, te dejare en paz.

Mikasa se puso unos metros delante de Annie, la ojiazul la miro fríamente al igual que la pelinegra a ella, todos los reclutas comenzaron a observar a las dos chicas, se podía escuchar entre los murmullos

-pobre chica será gravemente herida

-seguro que Mikasa ganara

Reiner y Bert observaban muy interesados, Reiner con una gran sonrisa en la cara menciono

-suerte Mikasa la necesitaras

-crees que ella pelee Reiner? Mencionaba Bert

-por supuesto, si hay algo que Annie aprecie es ganar ante alguien, ser una guerrera

Eren y Armin que se encontraban alado de Reiner y Bert se quedaron muy confundidos

-de que rayos están hablando, es obvio que Mikasa ganara

-Bien Ackerman comienza

Annie tomo una posición de lucha levantando sus 2 brazos uno por debajo del otro, y el otro casi ala altura de la cara, mientras que Mikasa solo se quedo parada+

-vez te lo dije , menciono Reiner, ella está totalmente feliz ahora, mira su mirada, es justo la mirada de un depredador que tiene acorralada a su presa

Annie estaba totalmente con la mirada clavada en Mikasa. La pelinegra avanzo rápidamente hacia Annie como si fuese a darle algún tipo de patada lo cual cambio al último instante por un golpe de puño cerrado. La rubia solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado mencionando a Mikasa –Demasiado lenta, tomo uno de los brazos de la pelinegra y con su otra mano sujeto su cuello llevándola rápidamente al suelo de un empujón.

-yo gano dijo la rubia

Todos se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos con lo que acababan de ver, Mikasa se levanto rápidamente intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, que estaba pasando? La aburrida, antipática y callada Annie era alguien capaz de tomar a Mikasa y arrojarla al suelo con tanta facilidad.

Las chicas volvieron a tomar su distancia, Annie tomo nuevamente su posee de pelea esta vez Mikasa sería más cuidadosa, la rubia sabia que tendría que atacar primero ya que la pelinegra guardaría su distancia, Annie avanzo rápidamente hacia Mikasa dando un leve salto y dando una fuerte patada al brazo derecho de la pelinegra, Mikasa adopto una posición defensiva amortiguando la mayoría del impacto, Annie se percato de esto y rápidamente retrocedió, ahora es cuando se dijo Mikasa está sin su pose de lucha. La pelinegra ataco velozmente, esta vez la rubia no podría esquivar tan fácil el ataque, -lo más prudente seria amortiguar el golpe pensó Annie, puso sus manos en donde su pecho y la mayor parte del golpe de Mikasa la absorbieron los brazos de la rubia, la pelinegra se había acercado demasiado, Annie sonrió victoriosa, sabía que tenía el combate ganado, Mikasa noto aquella sonrisa de la rubia, dándose cuenta asi que había cometido un grave error, Annie tomo el brazo de la pelinegra y l atrajo hacia ella con una gran fuerza y velocidad, acercando la otra mano echa puño como si fuera a darle un fuerte golpe, pero en el último momento se detuvo frente a la cara de Mikasa, diciéndole yo gano y dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice, todos se quedaron sin palabras por lo que acababan de ver.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando, la pelinegra observo una mirada totalmente diferente en la rubia, era una mirada llena de ternura, el brillo de sus ojos era más intenso, si bien dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma, Mikasa vio lo que en realidad era la verdadera Annie aunque fuese por pocos segundos, la mirada de la rubia cambio drásticamente a la mirada fría y fuerte que siempre tenía.

-yo gane Shadis asi que por favor deje de molestarme y cumpla con lo dicho

-muy bien Leonhardt puede retirarse a entrenar por su cuenta pero en las practicas con más valor quiero verla sin falta

-está bien menciono la rubia en un tono aburrido

Antes de marcharse Annie volteo a ver de reojo a la pelinegra, se puedo ver como se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia, solo Mikasa la pudo ver, preguntándose si había visto bien

¿Annie le había sonreído? Sin más no le dio tanta importancia al asunto

-parece que la subestimamos Shadis menciono la pelinegra

-si, la verdad creo que todos lo hicimos

-Mikasa no puedo creer que perdieras ante Annie dijo Eren

-Si, todos pensamos que ganarías con facilidad dijo Armin

-Quizás si Eren me hubiese animado habría ganado

-que? De que estás hablando Mikasa, era obvio que no te animaría, no se por qué pensaste eso

Mikasa al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño solo agacho su mirada diciendo

-si, nose por que pensé que lo harías.


	3. Florecimiento

Las cosas continuaron normales en los entrenamientos, Shadis gritándole a Connie y Sasha, Eren discutiendo con Jean, Armin a punto de morir de cansancio y así continuaron las cosas.

"hora de la cena"

-los reclutas comenzaron a dirigirse a el comedor para ingerir sus respectivos alimentos, tenían que formar una gran fila para que les dieran sus platillos, así que mientras más rápido te tocara, más caliente estaría la comida y por ende con mejor sabor.

Sasha que era la primera en la fila mostraba una enorme sonrisa pues como todos sabemos ella ama la comida, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Ymir se puso delante de ella.

-cielos que amable de tu parte guardarme un lugar Sasha, digo la pecosa

Sasha solo agacho su mirada y dijo – no hay problema Ymir en un tono triste

Christa que se encontraba atrás de Sasha frunció el ceño mostrando su enojo por la actitud de Ymir y dijo

-Ymir devuélvele su lugar Sasha ella llego primero que todos nosotros, no tienes derecho quitárselo lo último lo dijo alzando el tono

Ymir y Christa se quedaron mirando y finalmente Ymir se rindió

-está bien, perdona Sasha solo era una broma, la pecosa se fue hasta el final de la fila sin decir nada mas

La fila avanzo rápidamente pero cuando llego el turno de Ymir solo quedaban pocas sobras

-QUE! No me joda no es posible que ya no tenga más comida gritaba molesta la pecosa

-lo siento pero se termino dijo el cocinero

Ymir estaba punto de salir furiosa del comedor cuando de pronto sintió una pequeña mano que la tomo de su mano, la pecosa volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era Christa, la pecosa dijo

-que? Ahora vienes a regañarme porque le grite al cocinero? Decía Ymir molesta

-No!, vamos, podemos comer las 2 de mi ración estás de acuerdo? Mencionaba la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, esto hiso que Ymir se sonrojara y que todo ese enojo se fuera, la pecosa solo asintió positivamente y miro como Christa la tenía tomada de la mano , la pequeña noto esto y también se sonrojo de la misma manera diciendo perdón a Ymir

-gracias dijo la pecosa

Todos en el comedor observaron la linda escena, lo cual noto Ymir y dijo

-que están mirando todos ustedes? Y todos volvieron a hacer lo que hacían

-parece que esas 2 se llevan muy bien decía Armin

-Eren puede comer de mi plato si quiere mencionaba la pelinegra algo apenada

-qué?, no gracias Mikasa tengo mi propia comida no necesito que te preocupes por mi

La pelinegra puso una cara triste y comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos cuando vio a Annie pasar a su lado en dirección a una mesa que estaba sola en el fondo del comedor y ahí se sentó, Mikasa tomo sus alimentos y se dirigió a donde la rubia, se sentó frente a ella y dijo

-Hola, puedo comer contigo?

Annie la miro con indiferencia y dijo

-creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que no se metieran conmigo y no tendríamos problemas

-lo siento, tengo mala memoria dijo Mikasa en el mismo tono asertivo que Annie

Las chicas comenzaron a comer ni una ni otra decía algo solo se miraban esporádicamente

Hasta que Mikasa dijo

-puedes enseñarme a pelar? Dijo algo entusiasmada

-NO! Menciono la rubia rápidamente

-por qué?

-porque es trabajo extra que no deseo hacer así que por favor no molestes más, si vas a quedarte aquí mantente en silencio y no arruines mi comida

-por favor enséñame, insistía la pelinegra, Annie no decía nada solo continuaba comiendo hasta que termino mientras que Mikasa tenía la mayoría del plato, sin embargo la rubia no se marchó y se quedó sentada con la pelinegra.

-por qué no te marchas si ya terminaste? Decía Mikasa

-bueno, tú me hiciste compañía lo menos que puedo hacer es esperar a que termines

-no tienes que hacerlo si quieres marcharte hazlo

La rubia no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la pelinegra termino,

-bueno me voy

-mañana continuare insistiéndote hasta que aceptes enseñarme

Annie solo miro a Mikasa algo desconcertada y se marcho

Mikasa volvió con Eren y Armin a lo que el castaño dijo

-Estás loca? Acaso quieres que te de otra paliza? Si sabes lo que te conviene no te acerques a ella, si te pasa algo solo causaras problemas entiendes?

-por qué me habla de esa manera? Acaso disfruta verme triste? Pensaba Mikasa

-Eren basta, no le hables de esa forma decía Armin.

-eres una niña pequeña Mikasa, mencionaba Eren molesto

Al día siguiente en el dormitorio de las chicas muy temprano por la mañana una cierta rubia llamada Annie se despertó, se puso su uniforme, tomo un baño y salió de los dormitorios al cerrar la puerta hizo un poco de ruido lo cual despertó a Mikasa que pudo ver a la rubia marchándose.

-a donde se dirigirá? Ella se levantó, tomo un baño y salió en busca de Annie, comenzó a buscar en el campo de entrenamiento pero no vio a nadie –que raro donde podrá estar? Se dirigió a los alrededores y pudo ver a lo lejos un gran árbol que daba mucha sombra, ahí vio la silueta de la rubia

-te encontré! Dijo para si misma la pelinegra, Annie estaba entrenando sola ya hacía más de una hora que había salido del dormitorio por lo que su entrenamiento estaba a punto de concluir, la rubia puso una toalla húmeda en su cuello y dijo –listo creo que es todo por hoy. Cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y rápidamente volteo, se trataba de Mikasa que estaba tras el árbol

-que haces aquí? Que tiene que hacer uno para poder tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad decía la rubia algo molesta

-perdona, te vi salir y me dio curiosidad de saber que estabas haciendo

-la curiosidad mato al gato, acaso quieres que eso te ocurra?

-tu no matarías a nadie mencionaba la pelinegra algo risueña

-quieres ver que si? Annie se acercó a Mikasa la tomo de la mano acercándola a ella con mucha fuerza para darle un fuerte golpe, pero en el último momento se detuvo, ambas se encontraban peligrosamente cerca una de la otra, Mikasa sintió la respiración de Annie en su rostro lo cual provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara cosa que la rubia noto al instante, pero por alguna razón ella no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos castaños y profundos.

-Annie? Menciono Mikasa

La rubia se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin decir nada , sentía su rostro muy caliente y su corazón estaba latiendo muy aprisa –que me pasa? Que es esto, porque estoy sintiendo estas cosas tan extrañas se decía ella misma.

-ves, tu no le harías daño a nadie sin ninguna razón en especial decía Mikasa mirándola

-Annie solo se dio la vuelta y evito el contacto visual con la pelinegra y se marchó del lugar

Mikasa solo vio alejarse a la rubia, poso su mano en el pecho y dijo -siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho, debe ser porque estaba algo tensa por que estuvo a punto de golpearme, si eso debe ser.

Mientras tanto Annie se encontraba pensando miles de cosas, que causo que su corazón se acelerara tanto y por qué sentía esa extraña sensación en el pecho de alguna manera se sentía con miedo, con mucho miedo

-hola Annie como estas? Mencionaba una chica llamada Mina, pelo un poco largo negro y de coletas de un aspecto muy tranquilo y amigable.

-Mina! No te vi disculpa decía la rubia, a pesar de que Annie no era amigable con nadie por alguna extraña razón la compañía de Mina le agradaba por lo cual comenzaron a ser algo cercanas

-a que se debe tanta prisa? Aún es temprano para el desayuno

-no es nada, solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo

-tu? Cansada? Jajajaja eso no te lo creo

-tú no sabes nada, fuera de mi camino y no molestes

-okey jeje, mencionaba la chica con una risita burlona

El lugar comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida, todos comenzaban a salir de los dormitorios y comenzar con sus actividades para ir por el desayuno.

Ya en el comedor todos estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre, y por supuesto Annie hasta el fondo completamente sola

-Annie si que es una persona solitaria no lo crees Ymir? Decía la pequeña Christa

-mmmmm si creo que tienes razón decía algo aburrida la pecosa -podemos comenzar a comer ya

-si claro decía la pequeña con una sonrisa, tomo la cuchara y dijo a Ymir di haaa

La pecosa se puso toda roja por aquella acción de la pequeña, ella no sabía por qué pero no podía negarle nada a christa asi que sedio

-haaaaa mmmmmmm

-esta rico? Decía christa con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-si está muy bueno, gracias, la pecosa no supo por qué pero llevo su brazo al abdomen de la pequeña y la abrazo.

-YMIR! Dijo christa toda roja y agacho su mirada

-perdona christa yo… rápidamente soltó a la pequeña

Chirsta al sentir los brazos de Ymir irse, sintió algo muy feo en su pecho por lo que rápidamente tomo los brazos de Ymir para que rodearan su abdomen nuevamente, con la vista puesta en el piso la pequeña no dijo ni una palabra al igual que Ymir solo se quedaron en silencio.

-di haaaa mencionaba chirsta

-haaaaaa mmmmmm rico y sonrio la pecosa continuando con su desayuno

Mikasa que veía la escena desde lejos, rodeo a eren con sus brazos pero…

-MIKASA! Que te pasa suéltame acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

La pelinegra solo soltó a eren y se puso realmente triste preguntándose, porque me trata de esta forma?

-Cielos en verdad que no puedo comer en paz contigo alado creo que mejor me voy a otra mesa, el castaño tomo sus platos y se marcho

-eren espera no puedes tratar de esa forma a Mikasa decía Armin levantándose de su lugar y siguiendo a eren.

Mikasa quedo sola en la mesa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierta rubia que la observaba desde atrás, Annie tomo sus alimentos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la pelinegra

-por qué te esfuerzas por ese inútil? Mencionaba molesta la rubia

-Annie! Decía Mikasa con un tono de alegría, sus lindos ojos de iluminaron y de alguna manera la rubia pudo ver esta reacción

-come o se enfriara y ya no tendrá buen sabor decía Annie

La pelinegra asintió alegre y comenzó a comer, - mañana puedo ir a entrenar contigo?

-come! Decía Annie

-por favor Annie, la rubia no quería mirarla a los ojos sabría que sedería por esa mirada

-pffff, está bien solo trata de no molestar tanto

-claro, muchas gracias Annie

-Hooo ya veo Annie, creo que comienzo a entender, mencionaba mina que estaba viendo a aquellas dos

El día paso sin nada relevante hasta el anochecer, ya en los dormitorios

-no te vayas a ir sin mi heee decía la pelinegra a la rubia

-te he dicho más de mil veces que no lo hare entiende de una vez

Por alguna razón mikasa se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando se encontraba con annie

Esa chica ruda y he indiferente se volvía todo lo contrario cuando estaba alado de la rubia

-Pueden dormirse de una vez chicas por favor decía algo somnolienta sasha al otro lado de la pared

Los dormitorios se dividan en cuartos para 4 personas

Así que en un dormitorio se encontraban mikasa,annie christa y ymir.

Todos se encontraban dormidos ya excepto ciertas rubias que no podían dormir, annie y christa

La pequeña se levantó y salió del dormitorio, annie se dio cuenta y salió para ver que ocurría

-annie, tampoco puedes dormir?

-no, parece que aún no tengo sueño, creo que es demasiado temprano para mi

-es muy tranquilo por las noches no lo crees?

-si, demasiado

-sabes annie yo siempre supe que eras una buena persona

-ha? A que te refieres?

-Bueno basta con ver cómo eres con Mikasa

Annie al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra se puso bastante nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa

-ahí está de nuevo esa extraña sensación pensaba annie – creo que te equivocas, simplemente me pidió que le enseñara a pelear

-jeje si creo que tienes razón, contestaba la pequeña en un tono burlón –Annie puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-de que se trata?

-crees que en el amor nada importa? Mencionaba christa con una cara algo triste

Annie quedo confundida con aquella pregunta alo que no supo que responder

-creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada, -pero si quieres mi opinión es , NO! Creo que si amas a alguien lo demás no importa

-qué lindo pensamiento

-la pregunta… es por Ymir verdad?

-he? El rostro de la pequeña comenzaba a poner rojo – c-claro que no de donde sacas eso?

-no te preocupes, ella se siente de la misma forma que tú, solo que Ymir no es tan honesta con sus sentimientos como tu

-n-no se de que estas hablando Annie!

-bueno me voy a dormir

-Annie Baka!, la pequeña se quedó callada pensando en las palabras de la rubia, sonrió y dijo para si misma –Ymir


	4. Lo que la verdad esconde

La noche paso rápidamente, trayendo consigo la mañana, annie se levantó y fue a donde mikasa

-hey es hora de irnos, vamos despierta

La rubia se quedó mirando el rostro dormido y tranquilo de Mikasa, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo, - que linda, pero rápidamente reacciono y dijo que estas diciendo Annie acaso estás loca?

-vamos despierta, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el lindo rostro de Annie mirándola

-date prisa o te dejare atrás

-ya voy, ya voy no te apures tanto

Las chicas hicieron sus respectivas cosas antes de irse para después marcharse al entrenamiento

Ya en el entrenamiento – que es lo primero que haremos? Preguntaba la pelinegra

-bueno primero tenemos que activar el cuerpo, corramos un poco

-está bien, te sigo

Las chicas comenzaron a correr, hablaban mientras lo hacían cosas sin importancia la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba Mikasa y Annie solo respondía.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar su calentamiento Mikasa tropezó con una roca que se encontraba floja en el piso cayendo y torciéndose su tobillo.

-aaaayyy eso dolio mucho

-te encuentras bien? No te paso nada? Mencionaba Annie algo preocupada

-si no es nada serio, Mikasa intento levantarse pero el dolor era mucho y cayo nuevamente

-estas mintiendo, déjame ver

-estoy bien en verdad, sigamos con el entrenamiento

La rubia quito el calzado de Mikasa para poder ver su lindo pie, lo cual no fue muy gratificante

-esta inflamado, bueno esto no puede seguir así tendremos que regresar

-no en verdad estoy bien, por favor sigamos, Mikasa intento levantarse nuevamente pero sin éxito, cayo nuevamente pese al dolor

-ni siquiera puedes caminar ni mantenerte en pie, si que causas muchos problemas

La rubia se dio la vuelta tomo los muslos de Mikasa y la cargo en su espalda

-que estas? Nooo Annie en verdad no tienes que…

-cállate y vamos, necesitas descansar

Mikasa se quedó callada y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Annie, la rubia sintió la respiración de Mikasa en su cuello y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa y su rostro se empezó a sentir caliente.

-de nuevo esa sensación tan extraña, porque me pasa cada que estoy con ella? Se preguntaba Annie

-perdóname Annie en verdad, arruine todo

-lo importante es que estés bien, esas palabras salieron como por arte de magia la rubia no sabía que pasaba, su cabeza estaba completamente echa un caos

Mikasa al escuchar esa respuesta de Annie se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello nuevamente

-gracias, decía aliviada

Llegaron a los dormitorios, Annie dejo a Mikasa en su cama acostada

-traeré un poco de hielo

-está bien, gracias

Annie traía el hielo y lo coloco en el pie de la pelinegra

-te sobare un poco para bajar el dolor, si te duele dime

La rubia comenzó a sobar y masajear el pie de Mikasa, lo cual comenzó a sentir enseguida, ella comenzó a sonrojarse por alguna razón se sentía muy bien ese masaje que le estaba dando Annie

-me siento muy extraña, se siente muy bien pensaba para sí misma Mikasa

-bueno creo que con eso será suficiente, no te esfuerces o hagas algo estúpido como querer levantarte, entendiste?

-está bien, muchas gracias Annie, decía Mikasa dándole una gran sonrisa a la rubia

Annie salió del dormitorio y lo primero que hiso fue colocar su mano en su pecho y decir

-siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho, que es esto que siento?

La pelinegra se quedó mirando hacia el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Annie la cargo y le dio aquel masaje y se preocupó por ella

-ella se preocupó por mí? Lo hizo verdad? , no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, que me está pasando?

El resto del día permaneció tranquilo en el entrenamiento de todos, hasta el atardecer que todos se retiraban a cenar, esta vez Annie fue la primera en la fila

-dos raciones por favor, iré a dejarle una a alguien que está en cama

Mikasa que se encontraba descansando en su cama estaba muy aburrida

-aaaffffff que aburrimiento, decía para sí misma, me siento sola, quiero que ella venga decía en tono triste Mikasa

La puerta del dormitorio se escuchó, Mikasa volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-cómo sigues? Mencionaba Annie algo alegre

-Annie! Decía la pelinegra muy alegre

-te traje un poco de comida espero que tengas hambre

-muchas gracias Annie

-bueno, que la disfrutes, Annie estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

-no te vayas!, porfavor no te vayas, no me dejes sola decía Mikasa con un rostro triste

Por alguna extraña razón, Annie sintió que su corazón se destrozó al oír esas palabras de la pelinegra, y por otro lado sintió tanta felicidad que no podía esconderla.

La rubia solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó a un lado de Mikasa, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso sin decir una palabra, la pelinegra observo esto y se sintió algo mal a lo que dijo.

-s-si no quieres estar aquí pu-

-si quiero!, si quiero estar contigo, por favor no digas ni una palabra más…por favor

La pelinegra se quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras (si quiero!, si quiero estar contigo), su corazón ansiaba que alguien le dijera ese tipo de cosas, desde que había conocido a la rubia se sentía muy feliz a su lado, Annie le demostró cariño y sinceridad a su manera. Ella se preocupaba por ella y siempre trataba de cuidarla y animarla, más cuando Eren la hacía entristecer, hasta ese momento sus pensamientos se volvieron un laberinto sin salida, y todo el poco tiempo que había pasado con la rubia estaba presente día a día en sus pensamientos.

Mikasa dudo un poco pero se llenó de valor y tomo la mano de la rubia y dijo

-mírame, mírame por favor

Annie al sentir y escuchar la mano y aquellas palabras de la pelinegra sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. No quería mirarla, se negaba a hacerlo, sin embargo mikasa no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente así que tomo el rostro de Annie y lo giro asía ella, la pelinegra puso su frente en la frente de Annie, ambas chicas podían sentir la respiración de la otra ambas eran pesadas, sus miradas hablaban por si solas, Mikasa sonrió y dijo

-gracias, muchas gracias linda

Solo faltaban pocos centímetros para eliminar la distancia entre sus labios cuando…

-Ymir! Nooooooo!

-Te hare cosquillas hasta que me pidas pie- (ven a Annie y Mikasa juntas)

Las chichas se separaron lo más rápido posible con su rostro completamente rojo

-PERDON POR INTERRUMPIR! VAMONOS CHRISTA!

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un poco pero la rubia rompió el silencio

-se enfriara tu comida, además tienes que comer para que te mejores

-sip, ahora mismo término de comer

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ymir tenía en sus brazos a Christa

-viste eso chris…

La pequeña estaba mirándola de una manera muy tierna y cariñosa, los corazones de ambas chicas estaban latiendo muy deprisa, Christa escondió su rostro entre los pechos de Ymir, la pecosa mordió sus labios intentando mirar a otra parte, la pequeña podía sentir el corazón de Ymir latir a toda prisa, cosa que la hacía sentir muy feliz, la pequeña se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzar la mejilla de Ymir y depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

-haaaa! Ymir dejó escapar un pequeño gemido - N-n-no hagas eso por favor

-jeje

La pequeña le dio una gran sonrisa, se acercó al oído de la pecosa y le dijo

-Tu! Eres mía! Y de nadie mas

Ymir se puso toda roja y oculto su rostro entre el cuello de la pequeña

-entremos, se está haciendo tarde, decía Christa

Ymir y Christa entraron, Annie y Mikasa ya estaban acostadas en sus camas, Annie aún se encontraba despierta Ymir la miro de una forma picarona y burlona a lo que la rubia respondió

-ni una palabra! Entendiste?

-no sé de qué me estás hablando respondía la pecosa

Ambas chicas se acostaban en sus camas apagando todo rastro de luz , la luna brillaba intensamente por lo que se podía ver un anochecer muy bello por la ventana.

Annie no podía dejar de pensar en Mikasa, en esos hermosos ojos, en sus labios y en como estuvo a punto de besarlos, sentía la enorme necesidad de estar con ella, entre sus brazos, sentirla junto a ella.

-no puede ser—decía la rubia en sus pensamientos, -simplemente esto no puede ser

-eres una estúpida Annie, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes amar a nadie…-un momento dije amar? Amar? –eso no puede ser, lo que siento por Mikasa solo es… solo es…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos de la rubia, ya no podía negarlo más, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por la pelinegra, pero no quería ver la verdad

-solo es amor, estoy completamente enamorada de ella, pero no puedo amarla, yo no puedo amar a nadie, solo la lastimaría y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca

Annie tapaba su rostro con la almohada para ahogar su llanto lo último que quería era ser descubierta por las chicas llorando, pero entonces…

Mikasa se levantó y se quedó sentada en el borde de su cama, Annie inmediatamente le pregunto si se encontraba bien

-estas bien? Te sientes mal? Decía la rubia con un rostro preocupado

-Annie! Estas despierta, bueno yo, emmm

-que pasa Mikasa? Dime

-tengo sed

-haa uffff solo es eso

-perdón por preocuparte

-un momento ya voy a traerte un poco de agua

-gracias Annie

La rubia regreso con el agua y se la dio

-aquí tienes

-gracias (sonrisa)

-si necesitas cualquier cosa solo despiértame de acuerdo?

La rubia se dio la vuelta, pero entonces

-no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo

-e-e-es muy tarde, despertaremos a las chicas, decía Annie muy nerviosa

-no me refería a que te quedaras platicando, la pelinegra tenía su rostro mirando abajo

-N-no? Entonces a q….

La rubia fue interrumpida ya que Mikasa se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola muy tiernamente

-hay suficiente espacio en mi cama para las dos, decía la pelinegra con su rostro completamente sonrojado

Annie solo pudo mirarla tímidamente sin darle una respuesta, sentía que su pecho estallaría de felicidad por aquellas palabras de Mikasa

-entonces? Nos vamos a quedar abrazadas o vamos a estar cómodamente en mi cama?

La rubia solo asintió dejándose guiar por la pelinegra, Mikasa se acostó y extendió los brazos dándole paso a la rubia que se acorruco entre los brazos de la pelinegra escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para que no pudiera ser visto

Annie levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos que la hacían temblar, Mikasa solo soltó una risita y dijo

-que hermosa te ves con el pelo suelto

La rubia volvió a esconder su rostro, sentía que estaba ardiendo, no podía estar más feliz

Mikasa levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Annie y con su otro brazo intensifico la fuerza acercando más a la rubia, y así permanecieron hasta quedar completamente dormidas

Al día siguiente cierta pecosa se levantó primero que las demás y lo primero que vio fue a Mikasa y Annie juntas

-vaya vaya, jejeje en verdad me gustaría que yo y … Ymir miro a su lado a la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente o eso pensaba

La pecosa mordió su labio inferior y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cama de la pequeña quedándose parada alado de ella, se quedó así por unos 5 segundos y se dio la vuelta pero la pequeña la abrazo por detrás atrayéndola hacia ella

-Ahhhh! C-Christa!

-jeje buenos días mi pecosa

-no me digas de esa forma decía algo molesta Ymir

-por qué no? Si me encantan tus pecas decía la pequeña en un tono provocativo

La morena se puso completamente roja y escondió su rostro entre las sabanas a lo que dijo

-eres una tonta

-sip, tú me tienes de esa manera

-basta! Decía completamente apenada la pecosa

-déjame ir tengo que levantarme ya

-en verdad quieres que te deje de abrazar, en verdad lo quieres?

Ymir se quedó en silencio respondiendo el abrazo de Christa y envolviéndola con sus brazos también

-me encanta que me abraces decía la pecosa en un tono muy tierno

-lo hare cuando quieras todo el tiempo que quieras respondía la pequeña levantando el rostro de Ymir

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando acercándose lentamente, pocos milímetros faltaban para unir sus labios cuando de pronto

-CHICAS! Levántense es la hora del desayuno si no vamos rápido se terminara, y quien más podría decir algo relacionado con la comida si no Sasha xD

Las chicas se separaron rápidamente a lo que la pecosa salió muy rápido del dormitorio gritando con todas sus fuerzas

-SASHA! TE VOY A MATAR!

-KYAAAAA! AUXILIO YMIR QUIERE ASESINARME SIN NINGUNA RAZON APARENTE!

Aquellos gritos despertaron a cierta pareja que se encontraba dormida, la primera en despertar fue Mikasa

-kyuu, kyuu

-Annie despierta, tenemos que levantarnos, Mikasa movió el hombro de la rubia para poder despertarla cosa que funciono a la perfección

-si, si ya voy, Annie dejo de abrazar a Mikasa lo cual no le agrado para nada a la pelinegra

-creo que podemos permanecer así un poco más y volvió a abrazar a la rubia tomándola por su abdomen

-HEY! Llegaremos tar…..

-solo un poco más por favor, mencionaba la pelinegra con una voz muy tierna

Annie se dejó querer por Mikasa, pero tenía un pensamiento en su mente que no la dejaba en paz ni un momento

-que estoy haciendo? Esto no puede seguir así solo me estoy dando falsas esperanzas, yo no puedo amar a nadie eso lo tengo muy claro, además ella está enamorada del idiota de Eren no? Ella solo está siendo amable conmigo porque la estoy enseñando a pelear, una vez que termine se alejara nuevamente no es así? No puedo dejar que este sentimiento siga creciendo debo ser la misma de siempre tengo que hacer un esfuerzo solo así no me lastimaran ni lastimare a nadie.

Mikasa vio el rostro que tenía Annie en ese momento, era una expresión tan triste que la pelinegra se preocupó de inmediato

-Annie?

-haa disculpa, tenemos que levantarnos ya si no nos dejaran sin desayuno, puedes permanecer de pie ya?

La pelinegra se levantó, el dolor disminuyo considerablemente pero aun así aun permanecía poco

-aun me duele un poco pero puedo andar sin problema

-espera aquí yo iré por los desayunos

-Annie yo puedo….

-no te preocupes, quédate aquí está bien?

-está bien, gracias

La rubia se alisto para poder ir a el comedor, obtuvo las raciones y volvió con Mikasa

-aquí tienes

-muchas gracias

-bueno debes comer antes de que enfrié

-a dónde vas? no te quedaras aquí?

-lo siento tengo cosas que hacer volveré en unas cuantas horas, procura no estar mucho tiempo de pie está bien?

-hooo mm está bien

Annie se marchó del lugar dejando sola a la pelinegra

-ella… me evito? Ese pensamiento basto para dejar hecho trizas su corazón, sintió tan horrible que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-aaagh agghh… que estoy haciendo porque estoy llorando, no es como si ella tuviera que estar todo el tiempo conmigo, pero porque me duele tanto que no esté conmigo y sentir que me evito, ella solo está cuidándome por lo que paso, quizás se sienta culpable y cuando todo esto pase todo volverá a la normalidad, pero yo no quiero que eso pase yo quiero seguir estando a su lado, quiero seguir abrazándola y que ella este conmigo, quiero su atención y cariño, pero sobre todo no quiero que se separe de mi ni un momento porque yo… porque yoo…. Estoy completamente enamorada de ella

-aaaagghh aaaaa (snif-snif)

-Annie, Annie la pelinegra mencionaba el nombre de su amada llorando tristemente, sentía horrible el pensar que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos pero no era la única con esos pensamientos Annie también estaba librando una guerra de horribles pensamientos que no sabía cómo vencerlos

La rubia estaba sentada recostada en el árbol donde entrenaba, alzo la mirada al cielo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar

-eres una estúpida Annie! Una estúpida! Sabias perfectamente que esto podía suceder y aun así lo hiciste –eres un monstruo nadie nunca podrá amarte, mucho menos una chica tan hermosa y dulce como ella. –ES IMPOSIBLE!

El resto del día, fue muy aburrido sin nada relevante hasta el anochecer cuando una pequeña rubia llego a los dormitorios.

-Mikasa!

-que pasa Christa?

-Annie está contigo?

-no ella salió en la mañana y no ha regresado aquí, no la vieron en el entrenamiento?

-no ella no apareció en el entrenamiento y tampoco fue a cenar, Shadis la estaba buscando pero nadie la pudo encontrar, pensé que estaría aquí contigo

Mikasa se quedó pensando todo tipo de cosas que hacían que se preocupara, pero lo que más le atormentaba era pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle, -fue por mi culpa?—fue por mi culpa?

La pelinegra salió corriendo en busca de su amada

-Mikasa espera a dónde vas? Gritaba la pequeña

-que pasa Christa? A donde se dirige? Decía la pecosa que apenas llegaba

-rápido Ymir debemos ayudar a Mikasa

-okey, está bien

Este es el 4to capitulo en verdad gracias a todos los que están leyendo, por uds es que continuo esta historia ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta para saber que escribiré en el siguiente capitulo

¿les gustaría que hubiera LEMON entre estas hermosas parejas? No LEMON del sin sentido, si no uno donde se expresen los sentimientos de las chicas con ternura y cariño o algo por el estilo, pero pido su opinión ya que uds son los que leen mi historia y los que la disfrutan tanto como yo en fin muchas gracias y espero sus opiniones


	5. Sentimientos y Lluvia

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia en verdad se los agradezco, este cap sí que estará algo intenso ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jejeje solo un poco, bueno me despido, disfruten el cap y espero sus opiniones y consejos, muchas gracias

Mikasa sabía perfectamente en qué lugar buscar y se dirigió ahí directamente

-creo que deberíamos buscar en los principios del bosque Ymir

-está bien, busquemos por allá

Ambas chicas fueron en dirección al bosque, mientras que Mikasa fue en dirección opuesta

Muy a lo lejos se podía ver el gran árbol donde Annie entrenaba diariamente no estaba muy lejos de la base, pero sí muy escondido y no cualquiera conocía el lugar

Mikasa llego y pudo ver la espalda de su amada, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella pero Annie la interrumpió

- te gusta el lugar en dónde vives? Mencionaba la rubia en un tono quebradizo

La pelinegra quedo desconcertada por la pregunta de la rubia, intentando cambiar la pregunta dijo

-sabes… yo siempre creí que tú eras una persona amargada y nada pero absolutamente nada te importaba en esta vida, pensaba que esa era tu forma de ser pero estaba equivocada simplemente es una máscara a lo que en realidad eres, permíteme hacerte una pregunta a ti primero, mencionaba Mikasa algo seria y calmada

- porque siempre estas triste?

La rubia al escuchar esas palabras no aguanto más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Mikasa se sentó al otro lado del gran árbol, necesitaba estar calmada para saber por qué estaba pasando esta situación

-por qué no me gusta el mundo en el que vivo o al menos no me gustaba mencionaba Annie llorando

- las personas suelen sonreír cuando están felices y yo no te he podido sacar una sonrisa, eso me duele mucho sabes

-ha? Por qué deberías preocuparte por una persona como yo? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mi

-eso es algo que no puedes decidir tu sola, ahora es demasiado tarde para alejarme

-que? Por qué lo dices?

Mikasa levanto su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche y contesto

-por qué ahora me gusta el lugar en el que vivo

Annie al escuchar esas palabras rompió en llanto y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir

-Annie yo TE AMO! Estoy completamente enamorada de ti

La rubia quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar, pero también sintió mucho miedo a la ves

-MIENTES, ESTAS MINTIENDO! No hay manera de que tú me ames, además tu amas a ….Annie fue interrumpida ya que Mikasa se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo

-es esto una mentira? La pelinegra tomo el rostro de Annie y lo llevo directamente a sus labios, uniéndose así en el primer beso de las chicas, el poder sentir los suaves y dulces labios de Mikasa dejo paralizada a la rubia, de igual manera la pelinegra estaba probando los cálidos e irresistibles labios de su rubia, fue un beso un poco torpe pero lleno de cariño, amor y todas las emociones que tenían contenidas en sus corazones y que por fin salieron para poder ver la luz de lo que sería un hermoso y tierno sentimiento.

-Annie mírame, mírame porfavor decía Mikasa en un tono muy suave y tranquilo

La rubia alzo su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que la volvían loca

-ME AMAS!? Annie tú me amas? La rubia quedo completamente paralizada por esas palabras

No sabía que contestarle, su mente estaba hecha polvo. Mikasa se quedó mirando sin respuesta y rápidamente se puso muy triste por aquel silencio de la rubia

-supongo que N…la pelinegra fue interrumpida por los labios de Annie, esta vez la rubia estaba dando pequeños besos en los labios de Mikasa, besos llenos de cariño que no dejarían a la pelinegra con alguna duda de su amor

-Prométeme, que a pesar de lo que llegue a pasar siempre me amaras, promételo por favor

la pelinegra no entendía por qué esas reacciones de la rubia pero de algo estaba segura

-te lo prometo Annie, te prometo que siempre te amare y estaré a tu lado no importa que

-TE AMO MIKASA, TE AMO MUCHO, la rubia rompió en llanto en los brazos de su amada

-sé que algo me ocultas, por favor dímelo cuando estés lista

-muchas gracias por confiar en mi de verdad muchas gracias

-gracias a ti que me has brindado todo tu amor jeje, Mikasa le dedico una gran sonrisa a la rubia y volvió a unir sus hermosos labios con los de Annie esta vez el beso se volvió más intenso y apasionado y quien podía culparlas si ambas deseaban estar así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Annie no se conformaría con un simple beso con más fuerza, ella comenzó a meter su lengua para poder explorar la dulce boca de su pelinegra, Mikasa al sentir esto comenzó a imitar a la rubia y comenzaron una serie de besos que irradiaban una tormenta de sentimientos que estuvo reprimida por mucho tiempo

-Haaa Haaa déjame respirar un poco An… Mikasa fue interrumpida por los labios de su rubia, esos cálidos e irresistibles labios de un color rosa pálido que la estaban haciendo sentir miles de sensaciones que eran desconocidas para ella

-No puedes, me encantan tus labios y tú lo sabes perfectamente

-y a mí los tuyos mi niña y continuaron

Mientras tanto en los principios del bosque cierta pareja estaba caminando en busca de Annie

-Christa se está haciendo tarde creo que deberíamos continuar la búsqueda por la mañana

-sí creo que tienes razón Ym…. La pequeña tropezó y empujo a Ymir por lo que ambas cayeron quedando la pequeña encima de la pecosa

-aaahii tst eso dolio, decía la pecosa algo adolorida

-estas bien, te lastime? Por favor perdóname decía la pequeña preocupada

-no te preo…. Ymir se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, prácticamente podían sentir la respiración de la otra

Ymir rápidamente volteo en otra dirección evitando la mirada de Christa su cara estaba con un sonrojo muy lindo que era perfecto en la pecosa

Christa no se rendiría tan fácilmente y tomo el rostro de Ymir y acerco sus labios pero la morena se volteo nuevamente, Christa al ver esta reacción sintió que su corazón se destrozó y dijo

-acaso simplemente estás jugando con mis sentimientos? Decía la pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-eso debería preguntarte yo, te burlas de mí? Decía Ymir algo alterada

-claro que no, no sé de qué me hablas

-está claro que tú no puedes tener sentimientos por una persona como yo, soy una mujer poco atractiva y no tengo nada especial, solo me la paso causándote problemas pero sobre todo soy un asco de persona, debes odiarme!

-ESO NO ES VERDAD! Decía Christa realmente enojada

Tú no eres de esa forma, eres una chica muy hermosa y linda me encantan tus pecas ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, eres fuerte y valiente y eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la Ymir de la que hablas no existe; NO ES DE LA QUE YO ME ENAMORE! Esto último lo dijo gritando con todas sus lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de Ymir

-MIENTES! Solo lo dices porque me tienes lastima estoy segura que tu jamás podrías amar a alguien com…..

La pequeña se abalanzo sobre los labios de la morena dejando solo un hermoso silencio entre ellas

Ese hermoso beso que describía cada sensación que le hacía sentir la pecosa por el simple hecho de pensar en ella, era un beso muy tímido y sencillo era como si describiera a la perfección la personalidad sencilla de Chirsta y la tímida de Ymir

-que ricos labios jeje, mis verdaderos sentimientos no son una mentira como crees, de echo en estos momentos están ardiendo como mil soles

-Chr-chr-chr la pecosa no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo a los brazos de su amada con las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

-TE AMO CHRISTA, EN VERDAD TE AMO estoy realmente feliz de que hallas entrado en mi vida, por favor quédate siempre a mi lado mi diosa

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MI PECOSA! Estaba muy sola y triste pero todo cambio cuando llegaste a mi lado, tu siempre estabas ahí para mí, haciéndome sonreír, nunca me dejes por favor

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas fuertemente disfrutando de cada momento que pasaba, Christa tenía su cara entre los pechos de Ymir y comenzó acariciarlos con sus labios cosa que la morena sintió al instante

-Haa MMM Haaa Christa….decía la pecosa con una voz bastante linda

-nooo, si continuas haciendo eso yo, no sé cómo reaccionare

-Mi linda pecosa decía la pequeña en un tono muy provocativo

Christa comenzó a besarla nuevamente con pequeños besos sobre sus labios y mejillas, comenzando a bajar por su cuello, si algo volvía loca a Christa era el aroma de Ymir, siempre que la pecosa la abrazaba se embriagaba con el aroma de su cuerpo, siempre se contuvo pero ahora nada podría detenerla de disfrutar hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de su morena

-me encanta tu aroma Ymir, decía la pequeña en un tono muy lindo

-haa? No digas eso harás que me sienta extraña

Cada palabra de la pequeña hacía temblar más y más a Ymir

Christa llego al final del cuello y al comienzo de los pechos de Ymir, metió sus manos bajo la camisa de la pecosa y la levanto hasta dejar expuestos los pechos de su morena

-HAAAA! Christa, no por favor soy muy sensible en mis pechos, si haces eso no poder parar de gemir

-jeje lose y por eso lo estoy haciendo decía muy risueña la pequeña

Christa comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en esos hermosos pechos llenos de pecas sin llegar a los pezones cosa que torturaba mucho a la morena y la hacía gemir demasiado

-mmm mmmm haa awww 3, si continuas así me volveré loca

La pequeña sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura y así lo hizo

Abrió su boca y comenzó a lamer los lindos pezones de Ymir

-NNNN! Awwwww la morena arqueo su espalda debido al placer que Christa estaba dándole

-Christa… decía Ymir en un tono muy tierno que apenas podía escucharse

La pequeña miro el rostro de su amada, quedando cautivada por lo hermosa que se miraba Ymir en esos momentos, su rostro muy sonrojado y sus cejas temblando con pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos

Mientras tanto en el gran árbol cierta pareja estaba en una situación parecida

Mikasa comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Annie dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas que hacían que la rubia se estremeciera

Hyyaaa dejo salir un pequeño gemido la rubia – Mikasa por favor no me muerdas decía Annie completamente roja

-Imposible, ahora voy a comerte por completo. La asiática hábilmente dejo completamente desnudos los pechos de su amada

WOW que hermosos dijo Mikasa, sus pechos eran tan blancos y suaves como la seda y sus lindos pezones de un rosa muy pálido

Mikasa se quedó completamente en blanco mirando el hermoso cuerpo de su chica

-Mi-mikasa no los mires tan de cerca decía la rubia completamente apenada

-Pero si son realmente hermosos y grandes, esa sudadera no deja ver muy bien tu atractivo decía la pelinegra en protesta

-No son para nada grandes decía Annie con una tímida voz

-Sí que lo son, son grandes y lindos

-Hyyaaaa- puedo sentir tu aliento en mis pezones decía Annie al borde de las lagrimas

Mikasa pudo notar como los pezones de su chica de hacían más grandes cosa que la excito demasiado y comenzó a darle pequeños besos y mordidas a esos pechos que le pertenecían solo a ella

-Haaaawww hyaaaaaa—mmmmmmm Annie mordió su labio inferior para evitar ser escuchada por su asiática pero no lo logro del todo

-No tienes que esforzarte decía la pelinegra- déjame escuchar tus lindos gemidos y la beso en los labios

-Awwwwwmmmmmm mikasa me vas a volver loca, los estas lamiendo muy gentilmente mmmmmm hyaaaa

-entonces que te parece esto, la pelinegra comenzó a rozar los pezones de Annie con sus dientes

-HYYAAA por favor no lo hagas, Mikasaaaaaaaaa!

-mi hermosa rubia, te dije que te comería por completo jeje, esto último lo decía con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

-Te amo Mikasa, Te amo demasiado por favor hazme tuya quiero ser toda tuya

Mikasa al escuchar esto ya no podía contenerse más, necesitaba sacar todo ese amor que estaba dentro de ella.

Comenzó a dar fuertes mordidas y lamiéndolo a la vez por todo el cuerpo de Annie, cosa que la rubia siento al instante, eran mordidas que no afectaban a la rubia pero que si dejaban marcas y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, marcando lo que era suyo, suyo y de nadie mas

-Mika…. Mmmmmm soy tuya toda tuya, te pertenezco linda

-yo también soy tuya amor, te amo, la pelinegra se acercó para poder besar a su rubia y comenzaron una serie de besos realmente apasionados

Mikasa comenzó a bajar su mano derecha a la parte inferior de la rubia y sobre la ropa comenzó a darle ligeros rozes con sus dedos

-HYAAAA nooo mika, si me…. Mmmm aaww

Mikasa le dio una bella sonrisa, estaba a punto de quitarle lo que aun tenia de prendas, cuando de pronto un fuerte trueno rompió el silencio en el cielo.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente lo que interrumpio su actividad , mikasa rápidamente cubri el cuerpo de annie

-Milkasa, tu no ti… la asiática se lanzo a los labios de su chica y le dijo

- es más importante que nos refugiemos, podría caer un rayo o peor podrias resfriarte y eso es lo último que deseo jeje

Annie la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a ella - gracias

-vamos debemos encontrar un lugar para protegernos

-si

Mientras tanto con Christa y Ymir

-no es justo, ya veraz tu decía la pecosa en protesta a la pequeña y se abalanzo sobre ella

-HYAAA YMIR! NOOOOO

La pecosa abrazo por detrás a la pequeña y comenzó a masajear sus pequeños pechos cuando de pronto

La lluvia interrumpió sus labores

-QUEE! No me jodas decía furiosa la morena

-eso te ocurre por abusonaaa! Decía Christa huyendo de su chica

-espera que te alcanzeeee!

Y así las 2 comenzaron a buscar refugio

La lluvia permaneció alrededor de hora y medio hasta que por fin se detuvo y ambas parejas regresaron a los dormitorios.


End file.
